1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses such as inkjet type printers, for example, have a paper detection sensor for detecting a position of an edge of a paper so as to form an image fitted to a size of the paper (See, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-122681). In such an image forming apparatus, an image is formed according to a paper width obtained from a position of an edge of a paper detected by the paper detection sensor, and a failure such as an offset of image can be prevented.
However, when a foreign object such as paper dust enters a detection region for the paper width, the paper detection sensor may recognize a position of the paper dust as the position of the edge of the paper, to give a false detection for the paper size. If the paper detection sensor wrongly detects the paper size, a printing failure such as an offset of position of image or a contamination on paper by discharging an ink droplet on a paper path may occur.